batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of Prey Issue 7
Synopsis "The Villain" Black Canary is in a Markovian garage fighting General Garanza, the man Oracle sent her to rescue. After she floors him, she makes it clear she's on his side, not there to kill him, and together they jump into an open armored vehicle in an attempt to get away from Garanza's real enemies who have arrived and are firing on them. While Oracle tries to direct her from her home, Black Canary requests some back up, but Oracle denies her, reminding her they're breaking numerous international laws. While Black Canary drives through a police roadblock, a car pulls onto the road behind her and it's driver detonates a bomb strapped to his chest, sending the armored vehicle into the air. Black Canary and Garanza manage to escape and find a roof to hide on, from where Black Canary can see their destination. She and Oracle discuss the General's current situation: being arrested in rival Markovia where his enemies would rather see him dead than extradited to his own Bosqueverde; which Black Canary doesn't have a problem with but Oracle tells her it's all his right to due process before disconnecting. Black Canary and Garanza move out towards the Hotel Grenoble, with Black Canary refusing to give the General the details of the escape plan lest he be captured and give her up. When asked, she admits she does not like Garanza whom she says "butchered" thousands of his own people and ran Bosqueverde like a "twisted theme park" with its economy built on sweatshops. As they cross from one roof to another, a sniper's bullet catches Garanza in the back. After dragging his body behind a chimney, she throws a "Canary Cry" grenade towards the sniper, subduing him and waking the General, who was wearing a bullet proof vest. While the General takes someone's less conspicuous clothes, Oracle confirms to Black Canary that the Markovian's have confirmed that the General wasn't killed in the car bomb and it's all over the news that he's alive and escaped. "Beeb" contacts Oracle, telling her she's "always" busy and needs a vacation. When he suggests Europe is nice this time of year, she explodes with laughter. On the street, Black Canary and General Garanza duck into the subway where Garanza attempts to defend himself against Black Canary's earlier allegations. He tells her that the thousands he "butchered" were enemies of his people and the media failed to report their atrocities. Further he says the sweatshops were a step up from the prostitution and canefields the Bosqueverdan women had for work before. As they're talking both a police officer and a group of citizens identify the General and moves in on him. Reacting quickly, Black Canary shoves the General onto the tracks and pushes him against a wall while a train comes past, then fights off the men as they come. When one of the men gets behind her, Garanza picks up a gun and shoots him in the back, then multiple times on the ground, before dropping the gun and going peaceably with Black Canary to face his charges in his home land, where he believes he will be exonerated. Waiting for an elevator, Black Canary and General Garanza discuss his politics some more, distracting them when a passenger shoots Garanza in the chest. Laying and dying, Garanza asks how they were going to escape, and Black Canary tells him they had an Ultralite Aircraft hidden on the roof of the building. While she flies that out of the country, Oracle tells her it wasn't her fault but Black Canary says she'll "never believe it" and is no longer sure of her assessment of the General. Appearances "The Villain" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Oracle Locations *Gotham City *Markovia Birds of Prey Issue 007